


Lead me, I promise I'll go

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Pre-Invasion, Pre-War, pitrakus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Pre-invasion, Pittacus and Setrakus Ra go on a hike.





	Lead me, I promise I'll go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houjuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houjuu/gifts).



It was hot. It was really, _really _hot. The dark haired man was young, pale, and panting. Even for a Garde, this was a hard climb. His companion, the one leading them on this stupid trek, was a little bit ahead, his blonde hair reflecting the noon sun.__

__The dark haired one, Setrakus, wasn’t too out of breath to speak._ _

__“Exactly where are you leading me Pittacus? To my death?”_ _

__They both chuckled, still carefree, still young and happy. Pittacus, the blonde one, shook his head. He sat on a rock and waited for Setrakus to catch up. He turned to his friend once he sat down on the rock opposite him, his smile soft and eyes crinkled at the corners._ _

__Setrakus frowned and reached for Pittacus, thumbing at the fresh wrinkles. These were new, so new even he hadn’t noticed them yet. It must be the stress getting to him, the weight of all the new responsibility finally coming down onto his shoulders. Today was a welcome respite from their new life._ _

__Pittacus’ eyebrows drew together, and his smile widened. He reached up and rubbed his own thumb across his companion’s knuckles, leaning into his hand. Pittacus moved his grip from Setrakus’ wrist to his fingers, gently pulling his friend’s hand away from his face and holding it in his own lap. Setrakus smiled at their joined hands, interlocking their fingers. Pittacus turned his smile back to him._ _

__“That’s it, wipe that frown off your face. Today is a good day!”_ _

__The blonde one lifted up their hands and shook them for emphasis._ _

__“We’re together,” Pittacus leaned over and kissed his forehead, “we’re safe,” a kiss on the cheek, “there’s nobody to bother us,” a kiss on the other cheek, “and it’s not even raining!” a final peck on the chin. Setrakus creased his face and crinkled his nose, giggling._ _

__“Now,” Pittacus stood up and offered his companion his hand, “Shall we go? I haven’t shown you the falls yet.”_ _

__Setrakus took his hand and stood, smiling. “Lead the way love, I’ll always follow.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all of my old stuff that I've been posting to tumblr. I haven't written as many fics for this fandom (and managed to finish them) as I have for others, and that's a damn shame, because I love these books still.


End file.
